SAW furuba version
by Icha Icha RAMEN
Summary: Take a bunch of the furuba gang, plus the whole idea behind the popular horror films Saw 1 & 2 and mix em together, what do you get? THIS STORY! rated teen until further chapters are loaded...
1. Awakening to a Dark room

Disclaimer: Pst! I do not own fruits basket or the characters! Nor do I own the whole Saw movie idea, just the idea of putting these two together! Enjoy reading!

Chapter one: awakening

"What the hell?" A scream was heard, echoing off the walls of the pitch black room. The boy stood there alone, looking out into the darkness that surrounded him. Taking a step forward he frantically looked around. With his cat vision he was able to see somewhat of the way. Cautiously stepping forward, he viewed a door. A door!

"All I need to do is get to the door, and get the hell out of here!" He growled, stomping over to the escape. But at that moment his foot stumbled against something and he fell flat on his face.

"God dammit!" He shrieked as he used his hands to push himself off the floor. He turned to see a very confused and frightened Tohru Honda.

"Ah, Kyo? Where are we?" She asked in a shaky voice, visibly becoming scared.

"Like I'd know." He said as he took her hand and hoisted her up to a standing position.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said in a calmer tone as he dragged her to the door, approaching to his destination. He pulled on the knob with his free hand, twisting and turning until he gave up.

"It won't open!" He cried out in aggravation as he glared at the damn door. He released his grip from Tohru's as he clutched the knob with both hands, pushing on it with his feet.

"SON OF A B, THIS DOOR IS STUCK!" He crumpled to the floor, exhausted.

"Kyo! Are you alright!" The girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah I am fine. But it looks like we are trapped in here for now."

A gulp was heard, from Tohru and she dropped down to the floor. Her hair covered her eyes as she squeezed the tight.

"Please let this be just a night mare! Just a night mare! WAKE UP!" She was crying now, and leaving Kyo very confused. He crawled over to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her.

"It's alright Tohru, I am here" He said softly, trying to ease her nerves. Her eyes snapped open and she darted her teal eyed gaze up into his crimson orbs.

"I am sorry Kyo," she sniffled between a sob, "I just really am afraid of the dark..."

Tohru eventually quieted down in his arms, snuggling in for warmth, since she noticed it was colder in the room than she thought. She smelt the sweet aroma of cinnamon on his shirt as she buried her head deeper into his chest. He sighed softly watching her as he cradled her petite and tiny form in his strong muscular embrace.

Wait. Embrace! I am hugging her! But, why am I not transforming? He thought, his eyebrows furrowing with deep concern and thought. Was it possible? Was the curse broken?

"Kyonkichi! Whatever are you doing here?" A loud flamboyant voice arose from the black deeps of darkness as a figure strode towards them. Long, silver hair sparkled and stood out in the pitch dark, and big yellow eyes glowed.

"A-Ayame!" Tohru cried out in surprise, lifting herself off of Kyo's chest and sitting up. Kyo grumbled form their rude interruption but was more shocked to see Ayame of all people here too.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" He asked in a raged shout.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something, mmm? Gure-san! Look who I found in the dark shadows all alone in this room! Kyonkichi is being a VERY naughty young man!" He sung in his cocky voice, echoing off the walls, making Kyo's head pound.

"Oh dear, my sweet Aya! It is true! Bad kitty! Don't take advantage of our poor defenseless flower!" Shigure cried, popping out of no where and wagging his finger. Then he took hold of Tohru's hands and lifted her up and close to him and Ayame.

"There there, princess. We will protect you from this pervert!" Shigure and Ayame said together, then giving each other a thumbs up.

"Yes!"

"NO!" Kyo shouted, breaking the two up and grabbing Tohru. Then standing in front of her.

"Stupid snake, damn dog." He growled.

"Stupid cat…" The orange neko jumped five feet in the air at the sound of the smooth, calm voice echoing right next to his ear.

Yuki smirked and took Tohru's hand. "Miss Honda, I apologize, I hope that stupid cat, dog or my horrible brother didn't do anything to you while I was absent." He said in a glowering voice, sending death glares at the three other men in the room.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU DAMN RAT! JUST WHERE THE HELL DID YOU ALL COME FROM!"

Kyo's eyes were narrowed in rage as he glared right back at the nezumi, fuming. The rat looked up in thought, pondering over the situation as the two other males flirted shamelessly with each other.

"Oh Gure-san, I fear we have been trapped in such a dark and scary room! Whatever shall we do!"

"Not to worry my dear Aya, I will protect you, and stay by your side, forever, my love."

"Right!" They did their thumbs up thing together as another dark and tall figure walked in from the depths of the shadows.

"Don't you two ever quit?" A monotone serious voice questioned, before sighing.

"HA'RI!" Aya pounced on the doctor, as Shigure pranced over to his side, both smiling like complete idiots.

Another sigh escaped the doctor's lips.

"Ayame, get off." Without a second to spare the snake jumped back to his place and Shigure stepped up.

"Nice to see you joined us, Ha'ri. Aha, the Mabudachi Trio has now arrived!" Shigure exclaimed enthusiastically.

"…." Hatori looked away from the two bumbling fools to find Kyo and Yuki arguing as usual as Tohru waved her hands about trying to calm them down.

He walked over calmly and stopped in front of her.

"Ah! Hello Hatori! I didn't know you were here too!" She said delightfully. She was glad that more people had shown up, it made the place seem less scary and it calmed her down.

"Yes well I didn't have much choice. I kind of just appeared here somehow…" He explained, but trailed off in the end, becoming confused with the whole problem.

"Great! They just keep popping up from no where! What the hell is this, an idiot convention!"

Yuki sighed. "Must be if you, Shigure, and Ayame are here. But Hatori, what are you doing here?"

"….I don't know."

"HOLY CRAP HATORI DOESN'T KNOW! WE ARE ALL DOOMED TO DIE! I AM SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT MY ESISTANCE IS UNEXCEPTABLE I AM SORRY I OFFEND YOU ALL! IT IS ALL MY FAULT BECAUSE I AM A COMPLETE FAILURE AND MUST BE PUNISHED! I AM SORRY, IT IS MY FAULT HATORI DOES NOT KNOW! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYY!"

The sudden shrieking gave away to whom was next to be discovered in the darkened room.

"Ritsu" The others chorused, some with a drop in their voice, and others, like Tohru, with excitement and bewilderment.

"Ritchan! You're here too?" She asked as she ran up to him. He was dressed in a pink kimono and a blue bow in his hair. He hesitated his wild ranting for the moment to answer her.

"Uhm..yes…BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE! I WAS AT THE HOT SPRING TESTING THE WATER AND THEN I BLACKED OUT AND ENDED UP HERE! I AM SO SORRY I AM SORRY I AM SO PATHETIC ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

Hatori rubbed his head with a hand, while Aya rolled his eyes.

"The boy needs to learn to have some self confidence!" Shaking his head in sympathy Ayame turned to Shigure who was watching with a smirk.

"Gure-san, my love, please tell me you can fix this poor hopeless boy…" He exasperated.

"Well, I know how to make him shut up if that is what you mean!" Ayame nodded, and with that Shigure strutted over to the panic-stricken boy and poked his side. He fell immediately, the room becoming quiet once more.

"JEEZ I thought that stupid monkey would never shut up.." Everyone seemed to turn their heads in the direction of the newest addition to their group, gazes all falling on the small boy with sandy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hiro!" Tohru exclaimed running over to him.

"Ah, stupid woman, leave me alone!"

"Hey, don't talk to Tohru that way you little brat!" Kyo hissed and Yuki sighed. Children, he thought as he brushed non-existent dust off his sleeve.

"Whatever…"

"Hiro, where is Kisa?"

"How should I know? I don't even know where I am!"

"Oh well Kisa always seems to be with you…" She said sadly.

"Well I don't see her, do you? Of course, always assuming, just because you see her with me more than you see her alone, I mean, if you kept seeing a picture of the world being flat, would you assume that it was flat as well? How stupid would that be? You should think for yourself, not what others tell you, you stupid woman. All your assumption based on what others tell you is going to end up getting you hurt or something, you stupid woman."

"Hiro!" Kyo was now behind the small child, visibly shaking with anger.

"Oh, and I guess you are assuming that I am making your girlfriend upset is that it? Does it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't care about what I am saying? You're assuming I am being a horrible person? Accusing me of something you only _assume_ I committed? How idiotic"

"Hiro, just give it a rest for once. We are all stressed right now, and we don't know where we are. We don't need more chaos." Yuki had come over and pushed away the cat.

"Hmph, whatever as long as we get out of here. I don't feel like being in the same room as all these morons."

"Wiseass." Kyo hissed again, but instead of pummeling the small boy into a pancake, which Hiro probably would have accused him of child abuse, he went over to Tohru to check up on her.

"You all right? Don't let what that brat say get to you. Ok?" Tohru looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok, Kyo. I am not upset about it. Actually, to be honest, I am more upset about our current problem. How are we going to get out of here?" She looked around at the others.

Hatori, Ayame and Shigure were for once were all in serious mode, instead of it just being Hatori, and were in the far corner discussing. Hiro and Yuki were off to the side watching Ritsu wither on the floor, trying to regain his lost energy.

"Hello." Kyo and Tohru yelped as the next person seemed to appear out of no where beside them.

"K-Kureno?" Tohru gave him a confused look but said nothing else. He gave her a bored glance.

"I wonder why we are all here."

"Well how long have you been here for?" Kyo asked.

"The whole time..I woke up and saw Ayame and Shigure come and tease you two and then Hatori came and then Yuki—

"Alright Alright we get the picture!" Kyo scowled and Kureno just raised an eyebrow before walking off towards the other three adults.

"Kureno…?" Hatori spoke up first when he saw him approach them. Shigure's eyes seemed to gleam with jealousy and hate but it only lasted a brief moment.

"Akito isn't with you, is he?" Hatori asked in his stoic tone. Kureno nodded no, allowing the seahorse to sigh in slight relief.

"I wonder why we all are here…" Yuki muttered to himself as he observed the people crowded around him.

"As do I"

"HARU!" Yuki jumped as his eyes widened on the sudden appearance of Hatsuharu. Haru shook his head, a smirk forming upon his lips.

"yes?"

"…." Hiro watched the two towering teens, raising an eyebrow.

"And just where did you come from?" He said in a snooty tone. Haru's eyes drifted downward at the small boy that was glaring up at him.

"hm…I don't know. I was walking on my way home from school when I was swept into the shadows of an unknown place and city, and then I found myself here. A mystery…"

"So you got lost…" Yuki and Hiro added for him but he didn't reply, instead he was busy looking past the two and over at the adults.

"Sensei is here too, and Hatori…and Ayame. I am surprised he doesn't have you in a choke hold hugging you right now…"

"Don't jinx me…" Yuki thought aloud. He had pondered that as well. Did his brother not see him? But he let it slip his mind due to all the chaos and commotion that was occurring around him.

Haru nodded understandingly and walked over to the adults.

"Haru?" Yuki questioned his departure but clearly wasn't heard since he kept walking, either that or he chose not to listen. Then he tugged on Shigure's grey kimono to get his attention.

"Oh , Haru you are here as well?" Shigure stated more than questioned.

"Mhm."

"Interesting, let's see who we got here so far. Figure out why we are gathered in this one room together."

"OK EVERYONE! COME FORTH SO WE CAN TAKE A GROUP COUNT! CHOP CHOP!" Ayame's voice vibrated through the room.

Rolling his eyes, Yuki stepped forward, dragging Hiro with him. Tohru got up and stepped up as well as Kyo.

"Ok, lets see, we gots Ha'ri, myself, 'Gure, Hiro, Kyonkichi

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT!

"Tohru, Haru, Kureno, and .. Yuki? YUKI my dear brother is that you! YUKI!" Ayame pounced on his brother, who was sending him a death glare, and continued to rant on.

"It is not just mere coincidence, but fate that has brought us together to close the gap between us beautiful men, my brother!"

"Ayame get OFF OF ME!" Yuki managed to yell from the hug of doom Aya had been giving him. He shoved off his older brother and wiped off the 'Aya germs' that he was convinced stuck to his clothes. Kyo smirked, staying silent for once and just watched the rat steam.

"I can't believe I am in this hell hole with _you._ Like having that stupid cat here is bad enough!"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Then don't act stupid, stupid."

"Uhm, you guys!" Tohru was panicking again, waving her arms about in a nervous gesture.

"Don't worry about them Miss Honda. It will be over in a minute when Kyo gets his ass kicked once again…." Haru said in a calm stoic voice, not even bothering to look at her. She laughed nervously as she continued to helplessly watch the two boys get at each other's throats.

"YOU FRIGGIN COCKY ASS!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"DAMN RAT!" Yuki swiftly blocked all the cat's blows, and kicked him in the gut.

"USELESS FUR BALL!"

"GIRLY MAN!" Kyo yelled as he sent a fist flying towards the pretty boys face, but Yuki just moved out of the way and kicked the foolish cat, and sent him crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried as she ran into the darkness. She couldn't see much in front of her, but she figured from the direction he disappeared in it was best to go that way and look. She felt something hit her foot and bent down, feeling with her hands.

What she found was not Kyo, but a small package.

"Huh?" She picked it up, holding it to her chest and ran further to find Kyo.

"Kyo? Where are you?"

"Right here, stupid." She turned around only to bump into his chest.

"OOF! I am sorry! Are you ok, Kyo?" She asked in a concerned tone. He grunted and then took her hand, leading her back in the direction they came from.

"AHAHA! AND HERE COME THE LOVE BIRDS!" Ayame shouted in glee as he skipped around.

"Shut up!" Kyo shrieked.

"Miss Honda. What is that you have?" Hatori interrupted, pointing to the small package she held tightly.

"Oh! Right! I bumped into it while trying to find Kyo, but I couldn't read what it said, being how dark it is in here."

The minute she finished her sentence, a flash of lights illuminated the room. Everyone gasped and held their arms to their eyes. The light was so bright it was blinding.

"Ah!" Tohru cried as she doubled over, covering her eyes with one arm while clutching the package with the other.

"Dammit, what the HELL!" Kyo shouted to no one, cursing the lights. IT took a couple moments for their eyes to properly adjust but after that they noticed their surroundings.

The dark room turned out to be quite large. The walls were white, and there was a tile floor. In one corner they noticed a beaten couch, ripped and torn. There were various boxes about as well, and the door they noticed up ahead was bolted. It was an ordinary wooden door, but steal strips covered it, making it impossible to escape.

"Oh my….oh my…" Tohru said in a quiet and shaken voice collapsing to her knees and crawling backwards towards the door. She dropped the package and covered her hand to her mouth, eyes wide in fear.

"Tohru..?" Kyo said, eyebrows furrowed once more at her strange behavior. He turned, following the direction of her gaze and he too became just as wide-eyed as she had been.

"Holy mother….." Kyo said in a small voice.

"Kyo? Tohru?" The rest of the zodiac members turned to look at the gruesome sight they seemed to miss before.

Me: AH NO WHAT DO THEY SEE?

Kyo: Why don't you continue writing and then we'll find out!

Me: sorry, you will have to wait until chapter 2! Ooo cliff hanger..

Shigure: That's not very nice of you….

Me: If I was a nice person I wouldn't have made this story….

Ayame: Whys that?

Me: I am guessing you never watched the movie saw?

Ayame, Shigure Kyo: ……

Me: right. Ok, well ill end it at this! REVIEW PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Kyo: you're evil

Me: teehee!


	2. Gruesome discovery, frightening reality!

Disclaimer: Pst! I do not own fruits basket or the characters! Nor do I own the whole Saw movie idea, just the idea of putting these two together! Enjoy reading!

Chapter two: gruesome discover, frightening reality

In the far corner of the room, the white wall was smeared with thick crimson blood. It stained it in streaks, all leading down to the fallen body that was doubled over one of the boxes.

"That's odd…I didn't smell anything." Hatori said in a quiet stoic voice, as he dared walk closer to the obviously deceased figure.

"Hatori…what are you—" Shigure had started but was cut off by the seahorse.

"I am a certified doctor, am I not? I am going to examine it. See the hows and whys of this situation." He continued towards the body. An odor drifted into his nostrils making his eye twitch and his arm come up again, but he continued on.

Than once close enough he bent down next to the form. It was a girl. Her brown hair was fallen over her face; it was short but long enough to cover it. She wore tattered clothes, stained with blood and sharp glass stuck out at various places. A pool of blood had formed around her frame, on the floor, and he could see that sticking out of her chest was a long shard of glass, pressed into the heart area and probably the main cause of death.

A murder? A suicide? There were no leads, he didn't know who it was, he didn't know where they were and he didn't know how or why they got there. He noticed something sticking out of her pocket, in which he pulled out and noticed it was a wallet. Opening it he saw who it was and for the first time his face lost its stoic expression.

The others noticed his rather long pause after pulling an item from the victim. Hiro was pressed against Tohru, sobbing. He was too young to have to deal with all this, and even though it was Tohru, she became somewhat comforting at this moment and all his feelings towards hating her disintegrated. She smoothed the hair on the top of his head, hugging him. She noticed that in this room they were locked in, it seemed the zodiac curse didn't apply for some unknown reason. It was awkward and strange and even though it was in clear view that Hiro was actually embracing Tohru, no one really noticed or remembered the curse. The sight before them and the situation occupied too much of their mind to think anything else.

"This is a nightmare! It's all a nightmare! Tell me I'll wake up from this! I want to wake up! I don't want to die!" Hiro cried into her shirt, leaving a wet stain on it, but she was oblivious to it.

_Hiro…_she thought as she looked down at him. It was so unlike him to just run to her like this and start sobbing. But he was only a small kid. It was heartbreaking seeing him this way.

"It's alright Hiro, its ok, we are here! We will get out of this somehow. You aren't going to die, don't worry I promise!" She said softly. His only response was hugging her tighter.

"Wow…" Yuki finally let out in a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, looking away as the doctor approached; his head down and hair hiding his eyes.

"Hatori…" Shigure stepped forward grabbing his friends arm. He looked up, and Shigure and Ayame gasped as the others raised eyebrows and exchanged looks of confusion and fear. The once calm collected adult that kept a stern expressionless face was crying. Tears wiped down his cheeks as he frowned.

"Hatori, why?" Ayame placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder.

"Its…its Kana.." he said in a small voice. At the sound of that everyone's eyes widened in fright.

"Hatori…" Tohru whispered, seeing the pain and sorrow that had built up in his eyes.

"Tohru." She squeaked at the sudden touch and turned her head to look up at Kureno. His face was dead serious and his eyes bore into hers.

"Where is that package you had.." He said slowly. She blinked and then pointed to the fallen pack and Kureno steadily at a face pace walked over and snatched it. He flipped it over in his hands examining it.

**OPEN ME**, it read on the front in a sharpie black marker. He ripped it open, causing everyone to stare anxiously.

A tape slipped out, small and frail. It had the little sticky on it, in the same black ink it read

**PLAY ME**

The Sohma clutched the tape as he looked at the others.

"It says to play but there isn't a player, how are we suppose to hear it if we don't have a machine!" Hatori rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears and returning to his calm demeanor. Although he was still deeply saddened that his love had truly died, he was also determined to find out what was going on.

He then felt around in his pocket and pulled out the portable tape player.

"I am a doctor, necessary to have." He stated quietly as he walked up to Kureno and handed it to him.

Kureno nodded before taking it in his own hands and popping in the tape. They waited, a crackling sound echoed from the speaker. Until finally a deep, low voice over powered the sound.

"I see you are awake, welcome. I can safely assume you are all wondering why you are here and where you are. I will tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in. Are you going to watch yourselves die today, or do something about it?"

Hiro clung onto her tighter, trembling. Tohru herself was clinging to Kyo whose eyes were darting from left to right at the adults in the room. Yuki stepped up closer to Haru, both showing signs of uneasiness. Ayame and Shigure remained silent and serious, Hatori thinking and Kureno registering the words being spoken.

"I want to play a game. Right now all 9 of you are breathing in a deadly toxin. As you will learn with time, it has devastating effects on the human body. It is a chemical similar to the ones used in the Tokyo subway attacks. You have been inhaling this chemical from the moment you have arrived, and only I have the antidote. You have 24 hours until your time runs up, and the side effects from the deadly toxin claims your life and the door in this room will be locked forever. The only way to open that door, the door of your escape, is to unlock the code. Each and every one of you posses the knowledge to open that door in the back of your mind."

"Now, let the games begin."

With that the tape went static again. It was dead silent in the room, everyone shocked by the words that seemed to replay in each of their minds.

_Oh mom, I don't get it! I don't get it at all! Why did it have to be this way, what did we ever do? _Tears formed in her eyes as the words echoed through her head. _I'm scared!_ _And that voice….it seems familiar. I've heard it before._

"oh no…no…" Haru blurted as he fell to his knees, in a trance. The others watched him. He shook his head.

"I know who that is….I know who it is…." He repeated. His eyes were wide, fingers curled as if ready to claw the floor and tiles. His teeth clenched as he stared hard at the floor, images flashing threw his mind, screams, blood, everything racing threw his mind.

"Haru..?" Shigure took a step towards him.

"What do you mean" Kureno shot at him angrily. Haru looked up, a smirk playing across his face, his grey eyes now darkened.

"We are all as good as dead. Nice knowing ya! HAH! We are all going to die! That's what it means! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!" Haru yelled, turning black and slamming his fists into the ground.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS, HUH! WHAT THE HELL DID WE EVER DO? THIS IS ALL FRIGGING BULLSHIT!" He panted, his fists red, still clenched.

Everyone was silent once more. They were all shocked by Haru's reaction, that and they didn't want to deal with the pissed off Black Haru.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD! WHY US! WHAT THE HELL, ITS SUPPOSE TO BE ALL FAKE! NOT REAL! NEVER HAPPEN! WELL THAT JUST FUCKING FIGURES THAT OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, HE CHOSES US! DAMN YOU!"

Ritsu had refrained from freaking out, even through all of this, surprisingly. He was just so scared out of his mind, he didn't know how to respond, so instead he watched pathetically as Haru screamed and shouted to no one.

"Haru. It's alright…I am sure we can find a way--- Tohru was cut off by the snickering of Black Haru.

"No. It ISN'T ok! Don't you get it? WE ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING ROT AND DIE IN THIS HELL HOLE! THERE IS NO POINT IN EVEN TRYING, UNLESS SOME OF YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY!" He screamed again.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted back, stepping in front of Tohru.

"I don't care HOW pissed you are about this right now, but you ARE'NT the only one scared out of his FUCKING MIND!" Kyo screamed back into Haru's face. Haru stumbled back into a sitting position, silent again, wiping a hand over his forehead.

"Now, how about you dish us the information you know so we can figure this whole fucking thing out!" Kureno demanded in a loud voice, stepping up next to Kyo looking down at Haru with narrowed eyes. A pissed Kureno, was a Kureno you didn't want to mess with.

Haru sighed, turning white again. He looked back up at the two looming figures.

"Well, you might as well sit. Why waste energy standing. You'll probably need it some time in the next 24 hours."

The rest sat down, all agreeing with the suggestion. They were all worn out by the sudden unfortunate news anyway.

"Well, Momiji and I were at the estate hanging out and were both bored, so we decided to rent a movie. We got two horror flicks, called Saw, and Saw2. Of course, it scared us shitless, but we didn't really think much of it. The story was about a guy named John who had cancer and knew he was going to die soon, and he for some reason decided to test humans in these sick and twisted ways." Haru explained rather calmly.

"For example, the first movie showed two guys cuffed to the pipes in what appeared to be a large bathroom. One was a lawyer, the other a doctor, and they got the tape with that same voice telling them that they didn't deserve to live because they were unworthy and didn't appreciate and weren't grateful to be alive. They woke up in the room when it was dark, just like us, and then the lights turned on and they saw the dead body in the middle. And that's how they got the tape recorder…but anyway the point is after being tested and played with they went through things like sawing off their leg, shooting people, finding a way to escape. In the end the lawyer was left alive, and the dead guy ended up being the guy that planned it all. Jigsaw is his nick name; he takes a jigsaw piece out of his victims to show they are missing a piece of their survival skills or whatever."

"It's basically a survival of the fittest game. Oh and in the second one, the people were in the same scenario we are in. They inhaled the toxins too, and they needed to find the antidote and the people died in various ways. Like it said the needles with the cure was in the burner but when the guy pulled on one it locked him in there and he burned alive and they never got the antidote from him. But each were there because they all hated this one cop guy, they all got arrested by him, and stuff. And his son was in there, too. He was probably the only one who didn't do anything wrong."

"In the end, it shows that the son's father goes to the house, and ends up being locked in the basement, like in the Saw one movie. Jon dies, and the one person from the group locked in the room with the arrested people, Amanda, takes over his job in testing people. Yeah and the son lives. And those are the movies."

Everyone stood in silence, all thinking over this new piece of information.

"So once I heard that voice on the tape player, it all fit in. Though, I thought he died. I guess not…" He finished, leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Well that is just great! But that still doesn't answer why we are still in here!" Kyo shouted again, breaking the silence.

Haru opened his eyes and turned to him. After a few moments, his eyes widened and he jumped into a standing position, shoving his hands in his pockets frantically as if looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"AH! Of course!" Haru exclaimed, whipping out an envelope from his pocket with his name on it.

"Just as I figured. This should explain about why I am here, I think. Guys, check your pockets or what not!" He ordered.

Everyone was hesitant, but each slowly looked through their pockets and sure enough, whether from a pocket, or a sleeve, each pulled out an envelope similar to Haru's but with their names printed in the bold sharpie letters.

They all exchanged curious, frightened glances before looking back at Haru.

"Haru, since you are more….experienced, with this sort of situation we are in, you might as well be our leader in this." Yuki said calmly, glancing around at everyone for their confirmation on this opinion.

Most of them nodded slowly, still in shock at the discovery.

"Aw, I wanted to be the leader…" Ayame whined from the back, pouting.

"No, we would all end up dieing under your poor leadership skills" Yuki pointed out, sighing.

"You are so cruel, younger brother! Having no faith in such a caring person as myself! You know, I WAS president of my high school back in my youth! Of course I am a fit leader!"

"Ah ah ah! But Aya! You are forgetting that you were only chosen as president because of your looks and fashion sense and popularity!"

"And you created more problems than you did solve…I was always the one to fix up your messes." Hatori added to Shigure's comment.

"Oh but I did help those boys from becoming expelled that one time! When they went into the red district!"

"No, you only made it worst. If it wasn't for Hatori they would probably have been expelled!" Kyo said aggravated.

"Will you guys stop arguing about stupid stuff and focus on our current situation?" Kureno shrieked. Kyo, Ayame and Shigure looked over at Kureno with heads low, silent.

Hatori looked over to Haru.

"So…should we open these?"

Haru looked at his envelope again, twisting it in his hands over and over. "Well what else do we have to loose?" He remarked, gripping it in his hand.

Hatori nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Maybe it will even tell us how to get out of here, or even contain the code or something!" Tohru said with a smile, trying her best to keep her spirits up. It was enough that more than half the people in this room were already scared, depressed, or angry, the least she could do was spread some hope.

Haru gave her a doubtful look, but decided not to bring down the girls efforts of hope.

"Alright then. Who is going to open their's first?" He asked, looking around.

"How about you do…leader…" Yuki half smiled, half frowned. He was anxious about what was in the letters, but trying to cheer up just a tad, for Miss Honda's sake.

Tohru noticed his effort and reached over, grabbing his hand and squeezing it with support. He only smiled back at her, and all of them turned over to Haru, watching as he nodded and started to open the letter.

"Well, here goes nothing." He muttered tearing the envelope and finding the familiar tape with **PLAY ME** written on the front.

He motioned for Kureno to hand him the tape player, than popped in the cassette. Everyone scooted over to Haru, forming a circle, waiting to hear the creepy voice of a man they could only identify as Jigsaw.

Me: not a very humorous chapter…more serious…but… I wonder what the tape will say THIS time!

Kyo: AH! You're killing me with these cliff hangers!

Me: tee-hee. I am evil, huh? Well, it's all to add suspense! I hope this is coming along ok, I needed time to plan the second chapter and the rest of this fic.

Kyo: great, you made us wait for weeks!

Me: weeks? Sorry if it was that long! Well I hope the wait was worth it, even just a little. And as long as I keep getting reviews I will find the inspiration to continue! The more reviews, the faster the update for the next chapter will be!

Kyo: and what if no one reviews since this story sucks?

Me: well then, you will forever be burdened with the questions of 'what happens next?' in your mind!

Kyo: ooo scary…

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I had to kill Kana! I couldn't think of anyone appropriate to kill! And Akito wasn't an option, unfortunately. You'll see why though, in the upcoming chappies! Oh and a little warning! This story might get a guest from a rather popular horror film series! Might be Freddy Krueger, might be Jason Voorhees….

Kyo: WHAT! ISNT THAT JIGSAW GUY AND THE FACT WE ARE POISONED AND LOCKED IN A ROOM ENOUGH!

Me: of course not! There is always room for a guest star to appear!

Kyo: BUT THAT'S TOO RANDOM!

Me: ah, I didn't say it was a DEFINITE thing! It might not happen, or it might. Depends which way I want this story to go (I got it planned in my mind multiple ways hehe)

Kyo: well as long as they don't kill me…

Me: as much as I love you, I can't guarantee that…

Kyo: O.O

Me: have hope! Anyway see you next time! And If you don't know already, this is a Kyoru pairing! They are just the best anime pairing ever! Well bye byes! KEEP REVIEWING!


	3. Messages, Anger, Blackouts, Oh my!

Disclaimer: Pst! I do not own fruits basket or the characters! Nor do I own the whole Saw movie idea, just the idea of putting these two together! Enjoy reading!

Chapter Three: Messages, Anger, Black-outs, Oh my!

Haru clicked the play button on the player, everyone holding in their breathe waiting for the voice to speak.

"Hello, Hatsuharu Sohma. I want to play a game. So far, what loosely could be called your life, you've been known to go into 'Black Mode' whenever you got angered, or upset. Taking the anger you had, going out of control, and taking it out on others. I can safely assume you have even gone into this black mode here in this room."

"But, might this personality disorder come in use in this situation? It might. If you have already found the first tape, I would assume you know about the door and key. I will tell you this now, the key to that door….one of you already has knowledge s of where it is, but that person won't give it up easily. It could be any one of the people around you "

"You have the ability to obtain that key, to save the innocent people around you, or will that ugly other personality come between it? Let the games begin."

Haru blinked a couple times, processing everything he had been told. He then looked up at the people that surrounded him. Some were already looking anxiously around at each other.

"I…don't know what to say…Does it mean that person is involved in this too? Some one in this room is playing along to the game we are in…"

"Some one knows where the key is! We're saved!" Tohru cried out happily.

"Miss Honda…we don't know who it is, and the tape said the said person won't give it up to us…" Yuki pointed out, raining down on her parade. She looked down at t he floor, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh…ok…So who knows where the key is!" She asked again, looking around. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should open another one of the envelopes…" Hatori suggested.

"Ok…Yuki, would you like to go next?" Haru asked calmly, trying to distract himelf from his black side that was itching to come out again.

"Uh…sure." Yuki responded, looking down at the envelope he carried. With his thin, delicate fingers, he tore the edge and found yet another tape, labeled with his name. He sighed and walked over to Haru to put in the tape.

"Hello Yuki Sohma. I've noticed ever since I started watching you, you fail to try and communicate yourself with others. Shutting yourself off from others, almost giving up on yourself to full fill your life to the greatest, and for that I can't help but believe a rat such as yourself is unworthy of the life you have been given."

Yuki's eyes were wide as he stared fearfully at the tape. _He knows our curse! How long has he been watching us! _

"Today you will have a chance to regain your worthiness. You must get along with the people around you and work together in order to make it out alive. Will you be capable of that, speaking up and allowing yourself to push aside your own problems, or fail miserable…"

The voice stopped, leaving everyone silent.

"That wasn't a bad one…he could have made you cut out your eyeball.." Haru said.

"Haru, not now." Yuki muttered, running a hand threw his hair. It disturbed him how this man had been stalking them long enough to acquire this information…and no less make a game of it! It made him angry as well.

"This man has no shame! What he is doing is illegal! Stalking, kidnapping, murdering!" Yuki ranted frustrated.

"Well obviously it's illegal! Who wouldn't know that?" Ayame said in a loud, powerful voice, and adding an elegant pose for his audience. _Yes, be charmed by my beauty!_ He thought with a grin.

Everyone in the room had turned there head, all staring in silence at the womanly man. He didn't mind though, he like their attention, and decided to strike another pose just for the hell of it.

"Ayame, stop doing that, this is not the time for nonsense." Hatori said exhaustedly. Ayame opened his eyes and pouted.

"What? Is my beauty not enough to handle at the moment?"

"NO ITS JUST FRIGGIN ANNOYING YOU DAMN STUPID SNAKE!" Kyo screeched, while Yuki lowered his head in embarrassment. _I can't believe I'm related to him, much less, his younger brother…_

"NOW NOW KYON-KICHI! I AM JUST LIGHTENTING THE MOOD! OH MY POOR DEAR BROTHER! FRIGHTENDED OUT OF HIS MIND! I KNOW! I SHALL HOLD HIM TIGHT AND GIVE HIM THE WARMTH HE NEEDS TO OVERCOME THESE OBSTACLES!" Ayame shouted proudly before running over to give Yuki a death hug.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki yelled, hitting his brother over the head repeatedly. Ayame just laughed, Hatori sighed, Shigure smiled, Tohru sweat dropped, Kyo pointed and laughed, Hiro glared at everyone, Kureno was zoning out, Ritsu had fainted, and Haru was now shaking his head. Yes it was an interesting sight to see.

"RI-RICHAN!" Tohru shouted, causing everyone to freeze. The brunette rushed over to the unconscious monkey and put a hand over his forehead, checking for a fever.

Hatori walked over and bent down next to Tohru, checking the monkey.

"He is ok, he just fainted from being so overwhelmed…" He assured the panicking Tohru, which allowed the girl to steadily relax.

"What a wimp" Kyo stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"And I suppose you yourself isn't scared Kyon-kyon?" Shigure asked teasingly, while poking the cat in the head.

"GRR SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!"

"Do you need to add 'Damn' to everything? Cause it gets old after a while, you know. And honestly, could you stop yelling as if you are so important? We are all in the same room, we can hear you fine if you just talk normally. Or is it that you can't talk right?" Hiro lectured snobbishly taking a few quick glances at the cat while speaking.

"WHY YOU!"

"Please! Don't fight! We don't have time to fight right now!" Tohru interfered putting herself between the two.

"Not like he could do anything. If he did I would just report him for child abuse. And seriously, what kind of low life picks on little kids? Can't he pick on someone his own size? Or does it make him feel bigger to go ones that cant defend themselves?"

"Hiro…you really shouldn't talk so freely like that. Tohru-chan is right, we do have a more important situation at hand here and we shouldn't waste our energy in pointless bickering." Shigure stated. Hiro mumbled something under his breath and Tohru looked relieved. Kyo was back against the wall again.

"Ok, I guess I will go next." Kureno spoke up, everyone looked over at him as he slowly opened his envelope. The tape came out, he got the tape player, and pressed play.

"Hello Kureno. I think after a while you as the rest should realize that I have all brought you hear for mostly the same reason. You all don't appreciate you life as you should. And you, Kureno, you sit back and watch pathetically as others carry on through their life. You make no effort to live the way you should, but instead, let some hopeless dying person order you around like a puppet. For too long, you have sat by his side, obeying his every order, even though you have no need to."

Yuki raised an eyebrow curious. _No need to? But we are the zodiac, we have no choice but to obey our god…_

"You have been given opportunities as well, which you have repeatedly declined. You are unworthy of the body you possess. At least, that is what I think, or can you change that? You as well as everyone in this room, has a chance to prove themselves worthy….are you willing to do it or give up just as you did before?"

The tape ended again, Kureno stared at it long and hard.

"Kureno…what did he mean…that you have no need…" Yuki asked curiously. From the look in his eyes, Yuki could tell Kureno understood what the tape had told him. Kureno in turn sighed deeply, looking at each and every one of the people in the room. His eyes landed on Shigure, who stared back at him, glaring.

"You know, don't you…" Kureno stated, speaking directly to Shigure.

"Indeed I do…and I think your are the most stupidest person I have ever encountered!" Shigure had stolen everyone's attention as he spoke in a low, murderous voice which was rare for Shigure.

He stepped toward Kureno, eyes locked on the man before him.

"You of all people were released from our curse…YOU! And what did you do? Nothing! You stayed near her, when you knew she had ME! You didn't bother to tell any of the others, you distanced yourself and became her lap dog and all out of pity! AND THEN YOU SLEPT WITH HER! YOU SLEPT WITH THE WOMAN I LOVED, THE ONLY WOMAN EVER LOVED, KNOWING PERFECTLY WELL OF MY FEELINGS!" Shigure was enraged, already clutching Kureno's collar, looking him square in the eye. His teeth were even bared, like a dog as he growled those words, shocking everyone.

"And then you decided to sleep with her mother! Doesn't that just solve everything!" Kureno spat back.

"YOU ARE THE TRAITOR HERE! DECIEVING US, AND SUCH! I ONLY DID WHAT I DID TO GET BACK AT THE BITCH FOR DOING THAT TO ME AS WELL! AND WHAT DO YOU CARE, ITS NOT LIKE YOU LOVE HER AND I KNOW YOU NEVER WILL!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"DON'T SAY YOU COULDN'T WHEN YOU COULD HAVE! YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN TO NOT SLEEP WITH HER! YOU COULD HAVE TRIED TO HELP US INSTEAD OF TEND TO HER! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO STAY WITH HER IF YOU WERE NOT BOUND TO HER WORD! YOU HAD NOTHING STOPPING YOU!"

The two continued shouting at one another like this for another five minutes until they finally lost their voices and decided to separate themselves and glare at each other in silence. Hatori broke the dreadful silence with a cough.

"Well, that was unexpected…" He stated as he walked over to a place on the floor to sit. Ayame followed, every so often looking back concerned at the once care-free dog, only to be ignored.

"…she?" Yuki said slowly walking over to the doctor. Kyo chose to brush aside the previous fight and try to help Tohru lift Ritsu in a sitting position. Hiro chose to stand around the couple in silence. And Haru….he calmly walked over to Hatori as well and took a seat, ready to listen to whatever woud be said.

"Hatori…what did they mean she…who are they talking about. And Kureno..is free from his curse?"

Hatori sighed. He didn't know until just now about Kureno being free, but he was well aware of the other facts. He patted the place next to him, signaling the rat to take a seat.

"You are going to want to sit down for this, and it is about time we tell you any way. Because me, Hatori and Ayame are older than Akito, we were able to…know more about her."

"Her…" Yuki repeated confused.

"Akito is a she!" Ayame stated excitedly. Yuki gave him a glare, then looked over at Hatori to confirm it.

"Ayame is speaking the truth. Akito is a girl." He said flatly. Yuki was silent, Haru grunted, and Ayame twirled the ends of his long silver strands.

It remained like this for five minutes until..

"Yuki dear, are you alright? You haven't said a word for almost 5 minutes!" Ayame asked.

"Ayame-nii, Yuki has self control, so he is capable of not speaking for a long period of time…it shouldn't be that surprising to you that he hasn't said a word." Haru said. Ayame didn't look convinced though. The very thought of not talking for a whole five minutes was astounding to him.

Then again, Ayame had known about Akito being a girl for years, so it explains his expressionless reaction to the Aktio is a she thing. Ayame decided to poke his brother, for random reasons of his own.

It was then that the pale boy fell sideways, making Ayame gasp and Haru look over slowly.

"Was he sleeping with his eyes open? But how?" Ayame declared, still poking the violet haired teen.

"A mystery…." Haru added. Hatori shook his head and leaned over to pull Yuki up. He then lightly shook the boy.

"Akito…..is…….a……woman……." Yuki fell back again after his soft shallow words, and blacked out.

"YUUUKI!" Ayame pounced to his brother's side and hugged him.

"DON'T WORRY YOUNGER BROTHER! I AM HERE NOW! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM AKITO THE SHIM!" He declared proudly, squeezing the rat.

"Ayame-nii. You might want to let go, his face is turning blue…" Haru said indifferently. Ayame glanced at the boys once olive face which had now indeed turned a light shade of blue.

"OOPS! I guess it was too much brotherly love…" He said, dropping the boy back onto the floor.

"Well just leave him there and let him recover from the shock. I guess it is expected, especially since Akito has mentally and physically tortured him since such a young age…" Hatori said, rubbing his eyes.

Ayame fidgeted but nodded, brushing his fingers through his brother's hair as Haru looked around.

"AH I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE FAINTED I CAUSED YOU TOO MUCH TROUBLE! I AM UNWORTHY TO THE WHOLE WORLD!" The rushed shouts of a high voice indicated to everyone that the monkey was awake and hysterical as usual.

"It's ok, Ritchan! It as no problem at all!' Tohru encouraged, patting the monkey's back.

"-sniffle- thank you Tohru-chan. You are too kind to me…" Kyo sighed in relief and Hiro rolled his eyes, Tohru smiled.

"Now, who will go next in opening their envelope?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked over at her, admiring her smile, the look in her eyes she got when she was determined, lost in thoughts. He didn't even notice that she had stopped talking and was looking back at him expectantly.

"Kyo? Kyo?" She asked, he continued to stare back at her, still in his own thoughts…until he got a smack to the side of his head.

"HEY! STUPID CAT! SHE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Kyo looked up to see Hiro standing over him (Kyo was sitting) glaring.

"huh…wha…" Two minutes passed by with them like that until:

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

Hiro sighed. "you sure are slow…"

"Kyo! You said you would go next!" Tohru cut in, pointing to the letter he held. He looked down at it and back up at her.

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Silly Kyonkichi! Did you not even hear yourself? Were you too busy caught up in Tohru's beauty? AH ROMANCE WHAT A WONDERFUL THING! EVERY HEALTHY YOUNG MAN GOES THROUGH SUCH A BEAUTIFUL STAGE IN HIS LIFE WHERE HE HAS SUCH NATURAL URGES AND DESIRES TO—"

His ranting was interrupted by a kick in the gut that sent the poor snake falling backwards.

"Brother you shouldn't be so crude in the presence of Miss Honda…" Yuki stood before them, finally conscious.

"Damn pervert…" Kyo muttered under his breath, as Tohru rushed to his side to help him.

"Well are you going to open it or what?" Hiro asked rudely. Kyo hissed at him but looked back down at the envelope. It seemed everyone had stopped what they were doing at that moment as they heard the tearing of paper fill the air.

To everyone's surprised, it wasn't any tape that slipped out of the tear and into Kyo's hand.

Me: ooooo I wonder what it will be….

Kyo!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: what is?

Kyo: YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP PUTTING ALL THOSE DAMN CLIFF HANGER AT THE END OF CHAPTERS! PEOPLE WILL HATE YOU!

Me: ….but how else would I end the chapter?

Kyo: I don't know, I'm no damn author…

Shigure: AH! But I am, and I say it's a find job at ending the chapters!

Me: Thank you!

Kyo: morons..

Shigure: but...

Me: there is a but?

Shigure: yes…I see you added tension between me and Kureno. You know it's not nice of you prying into our personal lives and putting them into your own sick stories!

Yuki: Shigure, you really shouldn't talk, for some reason I feel you do the same thing with your smut. And you live to pry into peoples personal business…so your being a hypocrite.

Shigure: Yuki! You're so cruel!

Yuki: I am just pointing out the obvious.

Kyo: But wait! I still don't know why we don't transform into our zodiac's in the room? You never explained that, and since when was Kureno not cursed?

Me: The whole zodiac thing will come up in later chapters, and as for Kureno…its called a spoiler! Yes, Kureno is no longer cursed, and hasn't been for a good 10 years? And yes, He slept with Akito who is a girl, and Shigure did sleep with Ren Akito's mom. I am not entirely sure if he loves Akito, but I think he does. Yes, all spoilers from the manga! But that's old spoilers……

Kyo: just how much DO you know?

Me: I KNOW EVERYTHING! Well..at least enough to know in what I believe is the last book, at least I THINK it's the last book. That and I know the reason why Tohru is even able to stay at Shigure's in the first place! It's WILD I TELL YA! Almost like too much info!

Kyo: ….so…could you tell me if I end up in the cage after high school? Does that happen?

Me: SORRY! NOT TELLIN!

Kyo: you're so evil!

Me: I know, sorry…

Yuki: But when is the guest horror person going to come in the story?

Me: hmmm…still don't know if they are coming or not…

Shigure: Make Freddy Krueger come and kill Kureno!

Me: ….

Yuki: Or Jason to kill Ayame

Kyo: YES! For once that damn rat has a good idea!

Yuki: U.U its common sense…stupid cat…

Kyo: HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID!

Me: GUYS! Look, just because you want someone killed doesn't mean I will agree...

Kyo: But aren't you bringing in a guest killer? Why not make them kill people! Be useful!

Me: You don't get it……if a killer like them goes into the story, they wont just kill that one person, you know….

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure: O.O

Me: yeah, now THERE is common sense…jeez, boys. Well anyway, thank you SO much for the reviews! I am so happy! But I can't promise not to kill people!

Yuki & Kyo: HEY!

Me; yes I know. I love you Kyo, but you'll just have to wait and see if something does or does not happen to you…

Yuki: and what about me….

Me: …….

……

Kyo: HAH! THE RATS GUNNA FINALLY DIE! HAH!

Yuki: stupid cat, did you not pay attention before? You might die too…

Kyo: But atleast I have a chance! HAHAHAHA!

Me: well you never know what will happen! So until the next chappy….REVIEW! the more I get the faster the updates come!

Kyo: Why can't you just update! Who needs reviews?

Me: I NEED THEM! AND STOP PRESSURING ME, KYO! I AM WIPED! I ALREADY UPDATE BOTH OF MY STORIES IN THE LENGTH OF ONE DAY! BEAR WITH ME!

Kyo: O.O

Me: sorry, I'm stressed….

Kyo: or insane…

Me: that too

Kyo: fine then. You damn people better review! I need to know if I am being killed or not!

Momiji: that's not it! Kyo just wants to see if he gets any action with Tohru!

Kyo: -turns scarlet- WHAT!

Momiji: HAHA! KYO'S GOT THE HOOOOTS!

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU STUPID RABBIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I—

Yuki: how vulgar, thinking of Miss Honda that way…

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! AND MOMOJI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TEL YOU TO STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! –whacks over head-

Momiji: WAAAAAAAAAAH! KYO HIT ME!

Me: here have an lolly..

Momiji: YAY!

Me: ok too much chaos for one day. Good night people!

Kyo: yea yea just remember to review!


	4. Kureno's last crow

Disclaimer: Pst! I do not own fruits basket or the characters! Nor do I own the whole Saw movie idea, just the idea of putting these two together! Enjoy reading!

Me: IM BAAAACK!

Kyo: oh great, psyco lady's here..

Me: HEY! THAT'S MISS PSYCO LADY TO YOU, CAT MAN!

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME CAT MAN, DAMMIT!

Me: CAT MAAAAAAAAN! KYO IS CAT MAAAAN! –cheesy superhero music-

Kyo: AW SCREW IT IM LEAVING!

Hatori: if you noticed by now we are locked in the tiny room until she writes something otherwise…

Kyo: DAMMIT!

Me: now now, here is some cat nip! –throws the cat nip to kyo-

Kyo: -catches catnip- WHAT AM I YOU PLAY TOY…oh….

Hatori: o.oU

Me: that's a good kitty!

Yuki: only cause he is stoned…

Me: -glares- NO! BAD RAT! OUT OUT OUT! WHO LET YOU IN HERE?

Momiji: oops! I did…I didn't know he wasn't allowed in here….

Me: no he isnt allowed as of today, momiji…if you weren't so darn cute I would have yelled at you….but instead –turns to yuki- I WILL TAKE OUT ALL THAT ANGER ON HIM! HYAH! –lunges at the rat-

Yuki: AHHH! SHE BIT ME! SHE ACTUALLY BIT ME!

Hatori, O.o you know, she never actually acted this brutal to him previously in the story before...odd...

Yuki: AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HATORIIIIIII!

Hatori: -blinks- oh well -walks away to observe the unusual behavior of Kyo along with Momiji-

Yuki: DAMN YOU ALL! AGH! –falls out random window-

Me: ah…..nothing like taking out all that pent up anger and stress! I feel so much better now!

Hatori: but at what expense?

Me: …..

Hatori: -sighs- and since when did you start hating Yuki?

Me: A while ago...

Hatori: so now you just decided to abuse him...

Me: ...yes...i do it in my other story! Its fun doing it! and i havent been able to properly torture him in a while...

Hatori: ...you're weird

Me: i know, i get that alot...WELL ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter Four: KURENO!

Everyone looked down at the item Kyo held within the palm of his hand. The lights from above made it glint, its metallic color reflecting in the light.

"…its…it's a key…" Kyo said in shock.

"A KEY! FINALLY WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A ROOM! HONESLTY, I COULD FEEL ALL OF MY WONDEROUS BEAUTY FADING WITH EVERY SECOND SPENT IN THIS HORRID PLACE!" Ayame shouted overjoyed as he pranced over.

"No…." Everyone turned to the dark voice that spoke up.

"It's too easy….There is no way that key could be the ticket out….it is probably for something else….and if it fits in the door, there is probably a trap…" He continued.

Kureno grabbed the key from Kyo, studying it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could care less about what you say. Its all bullshit I bet, making us believe in all this nonsense. I had just about enough of all of you! I don't care, I'm getting out of here!" Kureno stated as he spun around and walked to the door. Finding the key hole he put it in a twisted it.

He heard it click and smirked. He opened the door, stepping out, but before fully exiting he turned around to face the cautiously approaching others.

"See? Nothing wro—"

A loud snap was heard and before anyone could react, a large weight came hurdling towards Kureno until—

BAM! THUD!

It seemed most of them had turned away, closed their eyes or had theirs wide open in shock and fright. Tohru was frozen inches from the door, her hand estending out in front of her, as if reaching for him, to pull him away, but was too late.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she slowly looked down to were his fallen body lay. The weight had brashed into his skull, blood soaked through his reddish brown hair and onto the floor. His eyes were frozen in the state of shock, but had an empty look to them.

""K-K-Kureno-san!" Tohru cried out, collapsing onto the floor in a new burst of tears. Kyo approached he, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, burying her head into his chest crying.

"…Kyo, how come you can hug her?" Yuki questioned, looking confused at the two.

Kyo's eyes widened at the realization and he looked down. _He was hugging her! With out the poof! Or turning into a cat!_

""I don't know" He said calmly.

It went quiet again, until…

"Haru, my boy! You were right, there was some sort of trap there…" Ayame stated, pointing at the lifeless Kureno.

"unfortunately enough, I was…" He said sadly. Ayame nodded, looking back at Kureno and noticed the other two members of the Mabudachi trio were studying the fallen man.

"His skull was cracked open from the impact of the weight, causing his brain to swell and kill him. He also lost a lot of blood in the process but it was a rather quick death. Painful, horrible, but quick." He confirmed.

"I see…." Shigure said slowly, looking down at Kureno.

"If only he had taken the heeding of Hatsuharu and he would have been still up and about. Tsk Tsk Tsk, people these days, having no faith in each other!"

"Shigure, couldn't you try to act more concerned? He was just murdered…" Hatori said in a pained tone. Shigure sighed.

"I'm just trying to bring hope and lighten the mood! Like Tohru had done earlier!"

"Downsizing the importance of someone's sudden death is not in any way lightening the mood. In fact, it's rather cruel and insensitive. How can you bear to laugh it off like you are? This is serious."

"Right right. But still, he had it coming to him…." Shigure said before standing back up and walking off. Hatori watched him, suspiciously.

"And I thought I was cold hearted…" He murmured, straightening up.

"Tohru calm down, please? I hate it when you cry…" Kyo pleaded, his shirt already having a rather large wet spot from her tears.

"I-I-I am S-Sorry! P-p-poor K-K-K-Kureno-san! I-I tried b-but couldn't s-save him! I-I am s-so horrible! I-If only I was f-faster!" Tohru stuttered, tears still rolling freely down her cheeks.

"It isn't you fault. The only one to blame is that bastard that put us all in here! Now come on, we got to find a way out of here, before anything else happens to us…" He replied, brushing her tears with his thumb. She sniffled and then nodded.

"We will find a way out, like Kureno wanted. We'll do it for him!" She declared, gathering up what was left of her courage and standing up slowly. She had trouble keeping balance, from how shaken up she was.

Hiro came up behind her and clung to her waist. He kept silent, trying hard to hold back the tears.

Tohru's eyes softened as she hugged him back, stroking the top of his sandy brown hair with her free hand.

"Shhh, its all right we will find a way out." She soothed. Kyo smiled and stood up, but it quickly faded. Hiro was hugging her too, he thought.

"baka nezumi! Come here!" He yelled. Yuki glared, but walked over anyway.

"What is it you stupid cat."

"Hug her" Kyo demanded pointing to a confused Tohru. Yeah, she's slow.

"…wh-"

"Just do it!" Yuki shook his head with a sigh, but came over to Tohru.

"Miss Honda…I am sorry uh but could I hug you?'

"Are you sure? Won't you turn into a rat?"

They shared confused gazes, Yuki shrugging and Tohru nodding.

"Ok then…" She trailed off, offering her open arms for the rat. He stepped forward, blushing while doing so.

A couple minutes passed. Hiro and Yuki both embracing her, and still no poofs. Yuki stepped back shocked.

"I didn't change?" He questioned mostly to himself. Tohru beamed.

"Does that mean the curse is broken!"

"The curse broken?" Hiro repeated and then noticed he had been hugging Tohru for a while with out changing either. He stepped back, his eyes wide in disbelief, temporarily forgetting his tears and the situation at hand.

"Kyo! The curse! It's broken, I think!" Tohru exclaimed happily. Ritsu came over, having already recovered from his earlier mental breakdown and after stuttering and apologizing for the boldness of his actions hugged Tohru as well, to see if what they said was true, only to be rewarded with a non-transformational hug,

"the curse is broken?" Ayame asked after observing the random hugs and listening in on their conversation.

"No it's not." Came a regretful voice. They turned to see Shigure standing behind Ayame with a frown on his face.

"Shigure?" Yuki and Kyo said together.

"It's a fluke of the curse. I got Akito to tell me of it. There is always one day out of the whole year that the Zodiac spirits have in which allows them to not transform when hugged by a member of the opposite gender. Today is the 13 of April. Next year it will be the 13 of May, and the year before it was the 13 of March, in that sort of pattern. No one really knows why, but it just happens. As I said before, it's a fluke within the curse."

Everyone was quiet, disappointment hanging heavy in everyone's hearts. Shigure's solemn face brightened with a perverted smile.

"But it sure indeed is a nice fluke! Now I can enjoy the little time of hugging my precious house wife all I want!' He cheered, grabbing Tohru into an embrace.

"YOU SICK BASTARD"

"PERVERTED DOG"

Yuki and Kyo both walked away, pulling a confused and worrying Tohru from the injured dog.

"I was just kidding…ow..!"

"Sensei, you should learn to think about the consequences of your actions before you act." Haru stated flatly, popping up randomly from behind Shigure.

"Haru, I didn't see you there!" Shigure laughed nervously. Haru blinked before wondering over to where the rest of the group had gathered.

"What should we do now?" Asked Kyo.

"There are still people who have not yet opened their envelopes. I suppose we continue were we left off…" Yuki suggested, earning approving nods and grunts from the remaining nine.

"So…who wants to go first..." Tohru said warily.

"I'll go.." Hatori spoke up. Everyone focused all attention on the sea horse as he calmly opened the envelope. A key slid out, and nothing else.

"Another one of those god damn keys…" Kyo grumbled.

"Maybe the person couldn't come up with something to accuse Hatori because he has too many good qualities about himself!" Tohru chirped. Of course, everyone ignored her comment, it was most likely not the case anyway.

"Well the door has already been unlocked…and we have another key…what could it be for?" Ritsu said shakily.

"I don't know." Hatori said slowly, studying its ridges and such.

"I KNOW!" Ayame's loud voice cried. Everyone gave suspicious doubtful looks but he ignored them.

"It's the key to a whole fantasy land of romance and hot sweet passion! Its our reward for being so wonderfully beautiful! Oh yes, anyone can agree, us juunishi were born to be breathtaking to look upon! Especially myself, if you do mind me saying! I mean, the silky long strands of my gorgeous silvery white locks! All cleaned with only the best of the best in hair products! And this outfit, I must say, I one of my newest and most glorious of all creations yet! The fabric, made of the finest in threads, the royal colors of navy blue and gold trimming do compliment my hair and my irresistibly unique golden eyes!" Ayame continued to rant on about his good looks and his ridiculous logic behind the keys true purpose to the point where he lost that overly dramatic voice of his.

"heeeeeee…my voice!" He rasped, clutching his throat, his eyes widening in surprise and desperation.

Hatori noticed the absence of Ayame's ranting and turned around to see the snake running in circles clutching his throat.

"Ayame, calm down. Your voice just grew tired, it will be back soon….unfortunately…" Hatori put a hand, stopping his friends panic.

Ayame looked down, depressed now that his melodic voice was lost.

"FINALLY! THAT DAMN SNAKE SHUT HIS TRAP!" Kyo yelled out loud. Hiro put down his hands from his ears and the rest were brought out of their own conversations at the announcement. Yes, during Aya's speech, the only ones who were paying attention were Shigure and Tohru.

"A-A-Ayame-san! Are you alright!" Tohru cried out, finally arriving to his side after seeing him in his frenzy.

"He is fine. His voice is just resting." Hatori assured. Ayame gave a light sigh.

"Oh…I see…I hope he does recover soon!" She said worriedly.

"He will, don't worry about it Miss Honda…" Yuki reassured, putting a hand to her back and leading her away towards the gathering of people just a few feet from the door.

"Ok, here is what we should do! We—HEY! Get you're paws off her, rat boy!" Kyo yelled, as he caught sight of the two.

"why do you care…" Tohru looked between the two, clueless.

"I CARE BECAUSE I….I…" Kyo trailed off. _Because I love her…and I don't like seeing that rat boy and her together like that….dammit, whats wrong with me!_

Kyo growled and turned around, stomping over back to the others.

"Uh! Kyo!"

"Don't worry about him, Miss Honda, he is just being his stupid pitiful self, like always."

"Uh…" Tohru walked ahead of him, slipping away from his grasp and towards the group, Yuki sighed but followed.

"Uh…ok, we should walk out cautiously! See what is out there, maybe we could find a way out! But first—"

"we should open the rest of our envelopes…" Haru finished, looking as void of emotions as ever.

"uh…yeah…" Kyo mumbled.

"Ok, who is next?" Shigure sang. Everyone stared back at him, almost expectantly.

"….what?"

"…."

"oh you want me to go next…why not Ritsu?" The group all looked over to the monkey.

"uh…uh…." Ritsu squirmed under the pressure and unusually large amount of attention he was getting until finally…

"I AM SO SORRY! I AM SUCH A WORTHLESS PERSON! I DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN HAVE A LETTER! I SHOULD BE THROWN OUT A WINDOW AND BURNED ALIVE! I AM A HORRIBLE TERRIBLE PERSON! SO SHAMEFUL AND SELFISH FOR NOT VOULENTERING! I SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR MY USELESSNESS! I AM SO SORRY!" Everyone sweat dropped, and turned back to Shigure.

"That's why…" Haru said, speaking over Ritsu squabbling.

"Oh…you are so cruel, picking me without much asking if I wanted to do so or not.."

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN ENVELOPE WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" Kyo shouted. Shigure held up the white envelope in front of his face, using it shield like.

"so cruel! But fine, fine. If I must!" He sighed and tore open the paper. Everyone, even Ritsu, had gotten eerily quiet and seemed to lean towards him.

"What is it?" Asked Yuki, squinting his eyes at the blurred object Shigure held in his hand.

"Why Yuki, it's clearly a tape!" Shigure said, waving it above his head.

"another one?"

"I was sure it would be a key"

Random voices broke out for a moment.

"Here." Hatori handed the dog the tape player. Everyone gathered around, Shigure popped in the cassette and pushed the button.

"Hello Shigure Sohma. As you now know, you seem to be another of the lucky ones to receive a tape, unlike others who had been given keys…I assume you are all listening in on this, or whatever left of you, that is…Those keys unlock particular doors found outside this room…One of those doors contain the antidote…another leads to the exit of this place….and the rest…I will let you find out yourselves.

But I believe you still are all wondering why you are here. Some of you have been given that answer. And you , Shigure, will be one of them. I noticed from my observations, you might seem like a good-hearted, humorous man living life as a successful author, harmlessly teasing those you stumble upon. Oh but there is more to you than what meets the eyes, isn't there? You really are a selfish, manipulative, cunning, scheming man. A person who would use and or hurt any one in the process of getting what you want. Some might think you as determined, but I only see you as unworthy. You are unworthy of the life you have been given, going about in your careless manner, not caring of anyone other than yourself."

Shigure sweat dropped, and with a free hand rubbed the back of his neck, _hit the nail on the head!_

"Today I am sure we all will see your true self shine through that easy going façade of yours. See if you end up using others the way you did outside of this room, or have it all explode in your face."

The tape stopped, and everyone, minus Hatori (since he already knows this about Shigure) and Kureno (who is still lying dead in the doorway) glaring or making shocked and disbelief confused faces.

"Scheming…Cunning…Selfish…." Yuki murmured.

"Manipulative. Yep that's Shigure." Kyo growled. Shigure gave a nervous laugh.

"OH POOR DEAR SHIGURE! WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS TO SAY TO MY LOVER! HONESTLY THIS MAN HAS NO HEART! AND I MUST SAY HOW RUDE! STALKING US WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US! My My, I hope he saw me in all my glorious highest moments!"

"oh great, the snake's voice is back" Kyo said sarcastically.

"damn him" Yuki cursed.

"BUT DON'T WORRY GURE! I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO STAND BY YOUR SIDE!"

"AYA! MY LOVE!"

"GURE!" The two gave a thumbs up with an echoed 'YES!' Hatori shook his head.

"After all that and you still insist to keep up with your childish antics…" He sighed.

"Ok, so great, Mr….Jigsaw?" Kyo paused, looking to Haru for confirmation on whether he got the name right. Haru nodded slowly.

"yea…So this Jigsaw just pointed out the obvious! I guess the rest of us should have keys then, since there is more than just one door if what he said was true, out there!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Uhm…I opened my envelope…." Ritsu said in a soft girlish voice. He held up a key.

"…..when did you—"

"I KNOW I AM SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL EVERYONE KNEW I WAS OPENING IT! I AM UNWORTHY FOR BEING SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Hiro's voice shrieked. It was the first time he spoke in a while.

Ritsu whimpered but reduced his panicking to twitchiness and whimpers and watery eyes.

"I got a key too." He said again.

"ok, so then the last left to open the envelopes is…"

"ME!" Ayame shouted joyfully, as if he won a wonderful prize for being the winner of some unknown game.

"uh…yea…and…." Haru looked around and spotted Tohru raising her hand.

"Tohru?"

"I AM LEFT TOO!" She said delightfully.

"yeah….why did you raise your hand?"

"well to be called on of course!" The by standers sweat dropped.

"WE ARENT IN FRIGGIN SCHOOL! WERE IN A HELL HOLE! YOU DON'T NEED TO RAISE YOUR DAMN HAND TO SAY SOMETHING! Jeez…" Kyo shouted.

"….ok!"

"stupid woman." Hiro shook his head disapprovingly.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YA DAMN PUNK?" Kyo jumped right to Hiro, looking him down with squinted eyes.

"who else? She IS the only woman in here."

"WHY YOU!"

"Kyo calm down please! It don't mind!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" The next thing he knew Kyo was lying on the ground.

"stupid cat, don't yell at Miss Honda like that. She did nothing wrong." Yuki replied coolly.

"Miss Honda, are you ok?" He asked softly, batting his eyelashes.

"um! Yes! Just fine! Thank you! But, kyo…"

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine…probably…"

"YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo screamed, lunging at the rat.

"What is it now, stupid cat?" Yuki said, dodging a punch.

"WHAT IS IT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS! YOU! THAT'S WHAT! YOU KEEP PISSING ME OFF!" Kyo shouted, missing countless punches.

"Oh really, I feel the same way. I am getting fed up with your pointless outbursts!" Yuki kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying again.

"OOF!"

"AGH!"

Sprawled on the floor was none other than Tohru and Kyo. Kyo gave a miserable groan and Tohru, well, she was trying to escape from underneath the 160 pound male and at the same time make sure he was alright.

"KYONKITCHI! YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY CAT! HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR POOR SWEET PRINCESS LIKE THAT!" Ayame exclaimed running over to the scene. The two of them blushed furiously.

"Oh my! What is this? Kyon-kyon mistreating my house wife?"

"GRR! SHE IS NOT YOUR HOUSEWIFE! AND I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING THAT DAMN RAT CAUSED ME TO CRASH INTO HER!" Kyo yelled enraged. The two poor excuses for adults stepped back, but with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Kyo…can you..please…get off me? I need to breath…" Tohru weakly asked with a idiotic smile on her face. Kyo immediately shot up and helped her to her feet.

"I, uh..I am sorry about that…I didn't mean to, you know, get you hurt or anything…" Kyo said in a low voice, his eyes hidden from his orange bangs.

"Oh no its ok! It was an accident!"

"Stupid cat. If you just controlled your temper Miss Honda wouldn't have been involved or hurt…" Yuki pointed out.

Kyo gritted his teeth.

"SHUT UP YOU GIRLY MAN!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"Uhm, guys! I got a key!" Tohru said randomly. Both boys looked over at her.

"Ok, good. Now, to find a way out…" Haru mumbled walking part the three towards the door.

"Follow the leader…" He said aloud, and stepped over Kureno, unfazed by the pool of blood and dead body, out of the room.

Everyone stood there for a moment and then each one at a time, slowly started to follow him out as well.

Kyo sighed, watching the rest leave the room, leaving only him and Tohru. Yuki had already been dragged out by his older brother, who had captured him in another death hug.

"Kyo…I don't know if I want to go out there….Something could happen…Just like…What happened to Kureno…" She said in a quiet voice, looking down at the floor.

Kyo became uneasy when he saw the tears start to drip from her cheeks to the floor. _Oh great now she is crying!_

He walked up to her, putting a hand under her chin and lifting it up to see her face.

"It's alright…I…I'll make sure nothing happens…to you out there…I'll protect you. No matter what." He lifted his hand to her cheek, and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb.

"Now…Let's go before we loose them. It might be better to stay in a bigger group in this place rather than be alone. Ok?"

Tohru sniffled and nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"and no crying…ok?"

She nodded again, giggling. He let his hand fall to his side again and turned to walk towards the door, but stopped. Kyo paused and looked back at her. Then took her hand and together they both walked out the door to the many events that awaited them.

Me: AWW! KYORU FLUFF!

Kyo: -blushing scarlet-

Yuki: hpmh! Barely, and it was crappy. Like this whole story.

Me: you know, your just jealous cause of Kyo and Tohru being together rather than you and Tohru.

Yuki: ….it still sucks…and plus, that baka neko couldn't protect himself, how does he expect to protect her for whatever crazy things you write?

Me: hmmm

Kyo: HEY! I CAN SO PROTECT HER!

Yuki: sure

Me: You never know, when it comes to Tohru, I am sure Kyo can find the strength to protect her! OH I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! –hugs Tohru and Kyo-

Tohru: oh um…thank you?

Kyo: HEY GET OFF ME!

Yuki: -feeling a bit left out and jealous-

Me: Ok –lets go- So anyway, Kureno has been killed!

Shigure: YAY! –does happy joy joy dance-

Me: ….well actually, I felt bad about doing it to Kureno…I don't have anything against him…unlike SOME people –looks at Shigure who is still doing the dance- .. but it had to be done! Some one had to die! Or did he?

Shigure: -stops- WHAT! HE DIED! WE ALL SAW HIM!

Me: true….or did you?

Kyo: ok, now your getting on my nerves…

Me: or am i?

Kyo: O.o –backs away-

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT SO FAST KITTY BOY! DANCE FOR ME ONCE MORE!

Kyo: WHAT?

Yuki: That's absur-- -doing Macarena-

Both me and Kyo and everyone else: O.O

Me: DAMN IT! YOU ARENT SUPPOSE TO DANCE! DAMN YOU!

Tohru: YUKI! You dance very well!

Yuki: Thank you miss Honda…

Me: NO! STOP DANCING!

Yuki: -continues-

Akito: ah, yes, dance my pet…

Everyone: O.o

Yuki: AHH! AKITO!

Akito: yes, it is I, your god! –watching Yuki dance in creepy way-

Me: OK! NO! BOTH OF YOU! LEAVE!

Akito: my pleasure…-drags Yuki who is still dancing, away-

Yuki: NOOOO HE IS GUNNA MOLEST MEEEEEE!

-door shuts-

Kyo: ….that was weird.

Me: of course not, Yuki dances the Macarena everyday and Akito sits here and watched until he decides to go into Michael Jackson mode….how is that weird?

Kyo: ….

Me: I was being sarcastic…anyway—

Yuki: -appears in doorway, using his long girly nails to dig into the wood frame- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru: O.O

Kyo: he screams like a girl…

Yuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh –fades away as he is pulled away into the darkness-

Everyone: O.O

Me: Damn rude people, interrupting my speech…ANYWAY! Next chapter we will see what lies beyond that door! All coming up! Also there is more Kyoru fluff on the way along with the usual humorous moments to comically relieve those suffering from the shock of Sohmas dying gruesome deaths! –smile!-

Kyo: O.O

Me: YES! SO REVIEW! OR IT WILL NEVER COME! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF KYO WILL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!

Kyo: O.O ….

Shigure: Remember to review! And thank you for reviewing so far, it is much appreciated!

Kyo: yeah, only because it lets us be able to see whether or not we will die!

Tohru: Don't worry Kyo, ill protect you!

Kyo and Shigure: o.o….HAH!

Tohru?

Me: Tohru, please, refrain from making jokes. You suck at it…

Tohru: But I wasn't—

Me: ANYWAY REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THE MORE THE BETTER THE FASTER THESE CHAPPIES COME! JA'NE!


	5. Oh My Akito!

Me: AH A BREAK THROUGH! THUS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Kyo: FINALLY! –everyone cheers in background-

Me: YES! YOU WILL ALL HAVE TIME TO REST ASSURE THAN YOU WILL NOT BE MURDERED MY FELLOW FURUBA CAST!

Hatori: -takes a drag- yes…I found it very disturbing having to sit here and seemingly wait for our deaths…

Me: Yes yes, so without further ado, Shigure will read the disclaimer and then the chapter shall begin!

Shigure: GOODIE! This author does not own Fruits Basket, nor us characters! ENJOY! (pst! I didn't get killed, heehee!)

CHAPTER FIVE

Kyo and Tohru walked down the darkened hall slowly. Tohru closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" Kyo asked, noticing the death grip she held his hand with.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Y-Yes! Fine. Everything's fine!" She replied in a shaky voice. A board creaked, making her scream. Kyo sighed.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as your with me…" Kyo assured her in a determined voice. She looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Now…where the hell did everyone go? Where the hell are we?" He looked around, still too dark for even his cat eyes to see more than a few inches.

It was then Tohru's clumsiness came into play. She felt herself stumble upon something on the ground, and fell hard, bringing Kyo down with her. Tohru groaned, opening her eyes once more and lifting herself with her elbows.

She met the gaze of not the garnet colored eyes she was expecting, but pale grey eyes.

"EEEEEIK!" She cried, jumping up into the air. The eyes seemed to follow her as she cried out and backed away.

"KYO!"

"I'm here what's wrong!" He said from behind her.

"KYO WHAT IS THAT!" She cried again pointing a finger at the figure moving closer to them.

"Haru…" Kyo grumbled, giving the domino haired teen a glare. Haru stepped up closer to them, finally his white hair showing even through the dark.

"Yo…..I am lost…" He stated calmly. Kyo let a moan of annoyance, and Tohru sighed in relief.

"Hatsuharu! We can't find anyone either!" She said. Haru nodded, then looked around.

"I think…they…went that way…" He said, pointing right.

"Okay! Let's go! Quickly!" Tohru chirped, and gripped both men's hands. They walked along the corridor, Kyo glanced around suspiciously.

"Why does this seem familiar? Have we been down here before? Isn't this where we came from?"

"Is it?" Asked Tohru, looking at Kyo. Haru shrugged, but they continued. They stopped as they saw a flood of light spill out into the hallway.

"AH! LIGHT!" Tohru cheered, as they approached.

"Actually, that is the room we started from…" Haru replied bluntly. Tohru sighed in disappointment.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS KURENO!?!" Kyo asked in a shrill cry. His eyes were wide, and clearly frightened.

Haru looked down. Tohru followed the gaze, and all three saw that where once Kureno's lifeless body lay, was plain tile.

"K-K-Kureno-san?!" Tohru stared in shock and disbelief.

"He is gone!"

"…." Kyo looked back at Haru, anger now flashing through his crimson orbs.

"Haru, what the hell is going on? What kind of sick joke is this?" He demanded, but his words didn't faze Haru in the least. Haru shrugged.

"Well…maybe we should look for the others again?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded, still glaring daggers at the cow who looked ahead into the darkness.

They walked farther down the hall, and reached a door. Haru rummaged in his pockets, withdrawing a key.

"Haru?"

"I got it from one of the sohmas when they opened the envelope…." He answered, not othering to look at the pair, and turned the lock to the door. It opened easily.

Haru stepped through. Tohru shuddered, and made no attempt to step an inch.

"Come on. There are stairs, and I hear voices….sounds like Ayame and Yuki fighting…" Haru encouraged. Tohru looked to Kyo, to see if he would risk it. Kyo only looked back down at her, bit his lower lip and then took her hand in his and led her to the door. She walked slowly behind him, hands connected and they walked through the doorway.

She let out a breath when they passed unharmed. _Oh mom, what could be going on here? Where did Kureno go? Where is everyone!_

Haru then climbed the set of stairs that were set before him. The other two cautiously ascended the stairway and finally caught up to the cow at the top. Haru looked at Kyo slowly.

"You have the key to this one, I am sure…" Haru said, waiting. Kyo gulped, now bringing a hand to his cargo pants pocket and drawing out the small key. Haru nodded, accepting the small key and then fitted it into the hole. It clicked open, and the door easily swayed to reveal another dark room.

"What the hell, Haru? Where are you taking us?"

"Congratulations. You have survived your test…." Came the same, creepy, deep voice exact from the tapes. Kyo and Tohru froze stiff, looking around, their eyes darting.

Haru reached over to the wall, looking for a light switch and they became blinded by the bright light that illuminated the room.

When Kyo was able to open his eyes painlessly, he gasped. There before him was Akito, holding an electronic bullhorn, smiling evilly at the two. Kureno looked at them both, bored and emotionless, the blood that looked so real dripping down his face and the gash in his head still visible.

"Kureno-san…" Tohru whispered her voice filled with hope and uneasiness.

"Akito" Kyo said harshly, glaring at the black haired man. Akito lifted the bullhorn to his mouth, and pressed the button. The frightening voice boomed.

"Welcome…" He said, putting it back down to his side. Kyo felt strong arms wrap around both his arms, and another pair of arms grasp his feet.

"H-HEY!" He screamed, trying to struggle. He looked back to see Kureno, Hatori, and Shigure all restraining him.

"It's time my little monster. Did you think you could escape your fate?" Akito asked as he grinned wider. Tohru looked up at him, trying to reach for his hand but was smacked away by Akito who had drawn closer.

"Stupid girl, no one can save him now. It was a trap, you fool! You wouldn't come to me willingly, so instead, I bring you here." Akito chuckled at the end of his sentence. Tohru was beginning to cry, and looked back at Kyo with desperation.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! LET GO OF ME!!" He hissed at the three older men.

Kureno only glanced at him but didn't do anything else, Hatori looked at Kyo with pity and sadness but didn't budge, while Shigure remained solid and cold as ice. Tohru crawled back over and stood next to them. She walked over to Shigure first.

"Shigure-san? Why? Why are you doing this?" She cried, but her words fallen on deaf ears. Shigure seemed almost hypnotized. She held back a sob as she moved to Hatori, who kept his eyes locked on her.

"Hatori-san? Why? Don't you want to try and save Kyo? Please?" She pleaded, Hatori looked away, turning his sympathetic expression to a emotionless one, as Kureno did. Tohru felt tears quicken their pace as they raced down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth as she tried to control her breaths then looked back to Kyo who watched her with sad, loving eyes.

"Kyo!" She whispered, now approaching him and putting a hand to his cheek.

"Kyo can't be taken away!" She spun, facing Akito now, with anger in her eyes, which was a rare sight, mind you.

Akito looked simply amused.

"I love him too much to sit back and watch him be taken away from me forever!" She cried out, turning back toward the three men and slamming her fists fiercefully into Kureno's gut. Kureno's eyes widened, the blow was unexpected and caused him to loosen his grip on Kyo. Kyo took the opportunity and pulled back, forcing Hatori and Shigure to struggle with their hold on him.

Kyo then sent a powerful kick to Shigure's shin, making him fall back in pain. Hatori stepped back, knowing he wouldn't be able to take on Kyo alone.

Kyo turned to Akito who now held Tohru by her neck.

"YOU IDIOTIC STUPID DIRTY BITCH! WHY ARE YOU ONCE AGAIN INTERFERING! YOU DON'T BELONG! NEVER WILL!"

Tohru clutched her small hands around the ones Akito held her throat by. Her face was contorted in pain and was tainted blue from lack of oxygen. Kyo gasped, leaping towards the two, but was caught with a blow to his side. He looked over to see Yuki standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN RAT! AKITO IS HURTING TOHRU! HELP HER!" Kyo screamed, regaining his balance and standing once more, now making his way once again toward Akito. Tohru made strained cries, her warm eyes frightened as she looked at Kyo.

"TOHRU!" Kyo cried, as he saw her eyelids fall close. Akito smirked and dropped the girl just as Kyo slid underneath and catched her. He fell hard with her body above his.

"Tohru! Tohru!" He cried out, rolling her over and trying to wake her up.

"It's too late, you pathetic animal. She is dead…and its all your fault. If it wasn't for you, she would still be alive." Akito stated coldly. Kyo ignored him, tears blurring his vision as his hands shook uncontrollably. He stroked Tohru's check affectionately, looking at her closed eyelids begging silently for them to flutter open once more. But they didn't, and her skin felt cold to the touch.

Tears fell softly from his cheeks as he pressed his face to hers, closing his eyes, wishing to die with her as well. But Akito wouldn't allow for him to have his moment.

"Escort this monster to his place" Akito ordered. Kyo opened his red eyes, and stared at Akito with pure hatred and disgust.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kyo screamed, pouncing on the Zodiac god. They fall back onto the floor, Kyo on top, sending furious punches at the man.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Kyo yelled in rage, tears now streaming.

"Kyo! Kyo!" A warm embrace held him close, and he paused. No longer was he on top of Akito…..there was no room, with Hatori, Shigure, Kureno…._Where am I?_

He was shook again, and then looked over finding Tohru standing there, holding him in her arms, enough not to cause him to transform though.

"Tohru…" He whispered, still felling fresh tears crawl the side of his tanned skin. He lifted a hand to her face, making sure she was real. She smiled at him kindly.

"Thank goodness…you were thrashing and crying out in your sleep…I felt I had to wake you up…I am sorry…" Tohru said.

Kyo nodded, though had not heard one word, before wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes, and letting relief crash over him. He was rewarded with the familiar poof sound and soon found himself looking up at Tohru from her lap in cat form.

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered unsure what to say. It was silent for a moment.

"Stay with me…" Kyo mumbled. Tohru blinked.

"Please…just…one night…stay with me…" Kyo pleaded, not meeting her questioning confused look.

Tohru quietly picked up the cat in her arms, then snuggled into the covers, holding Kyo to her chest. She petted his head with her free hand.

"Is this better, Kyo?" She asked, a light pink blush falling upon her skin. He nodded, his eyes half closed. _So warm_, he thought as snuggled into her, and both fell asleep, in each others arms.

_That damn dog better keep his mouth shut if he dare sees….. _

**THE END!**

Me: AHH! Thank you people for taking the time to read this! I wanted to finish it with a fluffy ending, and thus I did! KYO AND TOHRU FLUFFINESS! KYAH!

Shigure: How could you! Making me out to be the bad guy, and then not even having Jason appear!

Kyo: Jason doesn't exist

Yuki: This coming from the one who freaked out at the lake house…..

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! YOUR JUST JEALOUS I GOT TOHRU IN THE END!

Me: YEAH!

Yuki: Oh please, surely you forced your feeling upon her….you weren't even able to protect her properly…how shameful…

Kyo: WHY YOU!

Me: Yuki…go fall into a pit of ravor blades with aids on them….

Kyo: YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!

Yuki:……pft! –stalks away-

Me: Okay, the chaos has ceased for the moment! Anyway, Kyo, lead us to the conclusions!

Kyo: ….why

Me: I will ensure you beat Yuki to death in another fan fic!!

Kyo: hmmmm….fine…. Thank you fans for reading, hope you enjoyed this fan fiction, and no there will not be a sequel or continuation. The author found it hard to come up with new ideas for this certain story to create, thus causing her to decide to end it the way she originally planned. So sorry if you wished there was more. Feel free to check out the other stories written by this author, if you wish and remember…Read and Review…

Me: Wow…he actually did it! TT.TT it's a miracle!

Kyo: -rolls eyes and walks away-

ME: ANYWAY YES! This is the end of Saw furuba version! Thank you again! BYE BYE!


End file.
